After Story and Forever
by Auroua-chan
Summary: High school days for the Guardians are over, and they've moved on, to Seiyo University. They've grown a lot and have long since said goodbye to their Guardian Characters. With the knowledge of who they truly are, they begin their life and move towards their forever. First college, and then the aftermath that will be their forever.


Auroua-chan: I know I haven't finished any of my Shugo Chara/Inuyasha stories yet, but I wanted to do a after story kinda thing. It doesn't relate to any of my stories, par say, but I suppose when Nas Ne Dogonyat is completed, you can connect the two if you'd like.

Anyway, time to get on with the show- and yes, I am also working on new chapters for Nas Ne Dogonyat, Walking Forward, and Broken, Then Fixed. Those three are my main priorities when it comes to updating.

_**Summary:** High school days for the Guardians are over, and they've moved on, to Seiyo University. They've grown a lot and have long since said goodbye to their Guardian Characters. With the knowledge of who they truly are, they begin their life and move towards their forever. First college, and then the aftermath that will be their forever._

_**Pairings:** Nagihiko/Kagome, Amu/Ikuto or Tadase(Vote), Rima/? (Vote) Yaya/? (Vote)_  
_Any others? VOTE for them._

_**Disclaimer:** I definitely do NOT own Inuyasha, Shugo Chara, or any future music, poetry, celebrities, story titles, or ANY other copyrighted material that might be included during the span of this writing. Everything used belongs to their respectful owners, and I claim zero ownership. Please don't sue._ c:

* * *

~:Prelude:~

* * *

Kagome will never forget the day her first year at University started, for three reasons.

Reason number one; She was woken up in the early hours of the morning, in her on campus apartment that she shared with Nagihiko, by the purple haired male. He had always been an early riser since as long as she could remember.

He had walked back in the bedroom after getting a shower, flicked the lights on, and yanked the covers from the bed and onto the floor before dragging her by the legs into the floor. She had screamed loudly before she realized what had happened, and then pounced on him and beat him with a pillow that had voyaged to the floor with her and the blankets.

They had then spent the next hour wrestling, Kagome using all sorts of "cheating" moves. She had finally won after yanking his hair.

Onto reason two; She had gotten to see her old friends also attending University- Amu, Rima, Tadase, and the rest. They all had either moved into on campus apartments, like she and Nagihiko had, or into the dormitories. It had made her completely ecstatic about being able to see them again. Nagi and her had spent the entire break finding an apartment and moving into it, so hanging out with friends hadn't been a top priority.

And finally, reason three; Once the day had been over, and she had finally returned back to the apartment, she entered to the sight of the den in the apartment being set up to be a personal movie theater. The furniture had been moved to the side, the couch setting in the center. Across from it was the television, and beside the couch was the table. Several different movies, ranging from comedy to horror, were stacked on said table.

Nagihiko only had morning classes that day, and afternoon basketball practice, so after his day had ended he had came back to their home and done all this.

Her happiness grew when she walked further into the apartment and looked towards the kitchen area, spotting Nagihiko cooking. The sight of him wearing her lilac apron caused her to fall to the ground giggling.

His apology was quickly accepted, to say the least.

Now the pair sat watching Frozen. Well, Kagome was. Nagihiko was sprawled out on the couch with his head resting on her lap as she ran her fingers through his long hair. She muted the movie before Let It Go started playing and looked down at him. At the sudden silence, Nagihiko opened his eyes and sat up.

"Is it over?"

Kagome laughed at his question and reached forward to fix the collar of his shirt. "No, just muted."

He nodded and reached across her for the remote and turned the sound back on it, singing along with Elsa. Kagome rolled her eyes and moved to sit in his lap. She wound her arms around him tightly and sighed. "I love you." She whispered shortly after.

"I love me too." Nagihiko responded after, laughing when Kagome swatted him. "I'm joking, you already know I love you."

"Good." Kagome smiled, "Because you're stuck with me."

With those final words, the pair went on singing along with the movie at the top of their lungs.

And probably disturbing all of those in the apartments around them...

Oh well.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I've really wanted to do something like this for a while now.

Firsts things first- There WILL be romance, but most likely no lemons. Just a bunch of fluff paired with a tiny- almost minuscule- slice of lime, if any.

Pairings (in case none of this was read in the beginning.)

The only pairing set in stone right now is Nagihiko/Kagome.

You can vote for the following:

Amu- Ikuto or Tadase  
Rima- Suggestions needed.  
Yaya- Suggestions needed.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed~

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow.

Thanks~


End file.
